


have mercy on me (have mercy on my soul)

by amosanguis



Series: powered AUs [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Genocide, Angst, Benncest, Dallas Stars, M/M, OTP: a captain and his brother, Superpowers, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie is Jamie's on/off switch.  They should never have been separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have mercy on me (have mercy on my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Many Men (Wish Death)" by 50 Cent.
> 
> Prompt: Jamie has some kind of supernatural ability (up to the author; anything from lycanthropy to telekinesis or summoning hellfire, whatever), and he can't control it unless Jordie is around to be his anchor. If Jordie gets traded or sent down or whatever, they are going to have a problem in Dallas.

-z-

 

"I didn't mean--"

"I know."

 

-x-

 

There's an itch just under Jamie's skin, like his skin doesn't sit right, like he's too big to fit inside his own body.

Then Jordie reaches over, runs his fingers through Jamie's hair.  And then the itch is fading and the air around them hums as his skin resettles around him.

 

-x-

 

There are rules to electricity: currents run only through certain mediums, there has to be a source, there has to be _control_ , there has to be an on/off switch.

Jordie is Jamie's switch and he tries to tell that to coaches.

They don't listen until it's too late.

 

-x-

 

"It's okay," Jordie had said the first time.

"I've got you, Chubbs," he'd said the second time.

"Just like this," he'd said the third and fourth time.

And every time, he'd added, "I love you, Jamie.  I love you so much."

 

-x-

 

Jordie's in Austin and the Stars are down five-nothing when it happens.

Jamie makes it halfway down the tunnel when he falls to his knees - he can't breathe, his throat is closing up and his skin is too tight and his blood is beginning to boil.  There are hands on his back and Jamie screams at the contact.

He tries shouting for his brother - but he's not sure if the name falls out of his mouth correctly.

Then the tunnel goes black and Jamie can see the sparks dancing along his skin, his jersey; along the floor and the walls.

He screams again and tries to stand - but as soon as he slams his hands down onto the floor to push himself up, his vision explodes into white.

 

-x-

 

Jordie stands there, his hands in his pockets as he looks around the nullification room.  It's white, bare but for the camera in the corner.

"Did they say how many were--?" Jamie doesn't finish the sentence.

"They don't know yet," Jordie answers, stepping further into the room.  "There're still a lot of people missing."

Jamie nods, his face crumpling.  Jordie crosses all the way to him - pulls him in close.

"I didn't mean--"

"I know," Jordie says, holding Jamie tighter, "I know."

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
